Return to Wonderland
by ArtemisRose4
Summary: An older Alice finds her self drawn to a tree on hill that she cannot ignore. When she manages to go to the tree she slips down a hole in the ground that leads to Wonderland. She seems to find this place familiar but she doesn't ever recall being there before.
1. Chapter 1-Alice's Tumble

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the original stories or movies.**

**Author's Note: So this is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it isn't very good. If you have any comments for anything that you liked or disliked please tell me. Also sorry for the more generic first chapter but the second introduces a not, hopefully, very generic plot.**

Alice sat at the bottom of the hill, staring up at the tree. A memory kept tugging at the back of her mind but she could not catch a hold of it. Her head tilted to the side and she started up the hill.

"Alice! Where are you?" She heard her sister call.

Alice froze, biting her lip. She really wanted to go see the tree but if her sister saw her staring at a tree her sister would probably send her to the nurse again. Alice hated the nurse. She was always asking Alice how she felt and if she had seen anything lately. Plus she made Alice take this weird, brown, syrupy medicine. The tonic made it hard for Alice to concentrate and made her feel tired.

She quickly sat down as her sister's footsteps neared. Alice grabbed her foot as if she was in pain.

"Alice what is wrong?" Her sister asked as she saw her sitting on the ground.

The grass was making Alice's legs itch. She started to squirm while trying to answer her sister. Alice's sister rose her eyebrows waiting. Alice could tell if she didn't answer soon her sister wouldn't believe anything she said.

"I uhh" Alice started as her focus drew to a large rock several paces away."Tripped on that rock over there and hurt my ankle."

Alice stared up at her sister with her large blue eyes, hoping her sister would believe her.

"Well don't hold your foot like that then." Her sister said while frowning.

Her sister grabbed a hold of Alice's arm and helped her up none to gently. Her sister moved to the side of where Alice's "bad foot" was. The two girls limped back to the house on a narrow dirt road lined with wild flowers. Alice watched a small bumble bee fly from flower to flower. She giggled as she realized the bee looked like a dog sniffing at the flower. She thought it was curious that the bees always went from blossom to blossom. _What caused them to be so attracted to the flower._ Alice wondered. She cocked her head to the side and stopped walking. She could smell the sweet scent of each of the flowers. _Maybe that was what made the bees fly to the flowers. _She thought.

"Why did you stop." The other girl asked while tapping Alice on the shoulder.

Alice turned and opened her mouth to speak. Her eyes focused on her sister's index finger. The finger was pale and pointed. It looked extraordinarily like a description of a princess' finger to Alice.

Suddenly the finger was directly in front of Alice's face, snapping.

Alice blinked. "Sorry, I just wanted to look at the be… the flowers. They are so pretty aren't they?"

Her sibling frowned and turned to look at the flowers. She gazed at them for a few seconds before walking over and carefully plucking a few at the stems. She came back with the bundle in her hand.

"Do you like these ones, Alice?" Her sister asked.

Alice nodded. The other girl smiled and place the bouquet in her hands. They continued back to the house all the while Alice watched different things as they caught her attention.

There was a knock at the door of Alice's room. She looked up from the bundle of flowers she was arranging. In the doorway stood her father. Her dad was a large man, stockily built. He had brown hair with blue eyes. He reached up and carefully stroked his curled mustache.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Her father asked as he sat down on the bed.

The bed squeaked with the weight of her dad on it.

"I'm fine. Why?" She asked while picking the flowers up and lowering them delicately into a vase.

"Margaret said that you seemed… distracted today and that you had injured your ankle." He replied.

"Ohh I am quite alright. My ankle feels fine. It just stings a little." She stated hurriedly.

Her father raised his eyebrows. Then simply nodded his head and got up. He gave her a hug and left, muttering about his business.

There was a sharp tap at the window that drew her attention. She peered outside but saw nothing until she looked up. The sky was almost completely clear except for a small formation of clouds. The clouds were in the shape of a bunny. Alice's eyed widened. She quickly got up grabbing a notebook and a pencil.

She dashed down stairs, nearly barreling into the nurse.

"Miss, where are you going." The caretaker called as Alice scooped up her cat in her left arm as her right was full.

"I'm going to draw the bunny in the sky. I'll be right back." She called over her shoulder

The nurse's eye enlarged and she quickly dashed out of the house after the girl. Alice sprinted along the dirt track closer to the rabbit cloud and before she knew it she was on top of the hill with the odd tree.

"Alice! Come back this instant!" The nurse yelled.

Alice was so busy paying attention to the woman that she didn't notice the hole in front of her. She stepped forward still looking at the woman. Suddenly the girl fell straight down into the crater. Her breathe was taken away, as well her hearing and sight. The last thing Alice recalled was the woman calling out "Alice".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the stories or movies.**

**Author's Note: So I wanted to explain something. Alice is actually about 15 years old in the story but she still acts like a child due to mental issues.**

Alice's eyes slowly opened and closed until her eyes adjusted to the light. She sat up in confusion. A sudden pain pierced her skull. She gasped and grasped her head .

"I wouldn't move much right now." Someone said in a nasally voice.

Alice moved to look at the person. She felt another stab of pain but that wasn't what made her eyes enlarge. The person was not in fact a person at all. It was a rabbit. It had white fluffy fur and bright red eyes. It or rather he was wearing a blue waist coat. He was swinging a a gold pocket watch in a small circle while staring at her,

Alice cocked her head to the side. "Why should I not move?"

"Well you hit your head when you fell down the hole and moving will most surely hurt." The rabbit replied.

"It surely does hurt." Alice said smiling as she started drawing in the dirt.

She frowned for a second. She remembered she had run out of the house to draw the bunny cloud. She twisted around, causing even more aches, searching for her notebook and pencil. They were laying behind the rabbit. She reached forward, accidentally dragging her hand in the dirt that coated the checkered floor. The rabbit reached out and smacked her hand with his paw.

"Stay here and don't move. I'm going to go get you some medicine." He said while hopping off.

Alice looked around the circular room. The walls were made out of a gray stone and were placed in a brick fashion. The walls were dirty just like the floor but at varying intervals there different sized doors set into the wall.

She felt a nudge on her hand after a few seconds of gazing around. For all of Alice's gazing she had not noticed her cat. Her cat snuggled up against her arm and Alice started stroking th cat along her spine.

The rabbit hopped back in to view a couple of minutes later.

"Here." He said as he took out something that looked like a small piece of candy.

She ate it and her head instantly felt better. She blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"What was that?" She questioned.

"Medicine." The rabbit replied. He cocked his head to the side. "Who are you?"

"Alice." The girl said while getting up and bouncing around.

The rabbit nodded. "Do you remember me or this place?"

She stopped and frowned. "I think I do."

"Where are we?"

Alice suddenly smiled remembering everything. "Wonderland." She jumped up with joy.

She danced around in glee but as she looked at the white rabbit she realized something was wrong.

"Alice, the white queen has been kidnapped."


End file.
